Hall of Fame
by WritingPurple
Summary: There are some surprising results for the senior class Hall of Fame. Stevie/Zander.


**A/N:** Silly and fluffy and short. But it was fun to write. (I wrote it almost all while in classes yesterday and today. I am a model student, I know.)

* * *

><p>"Well open it, open it!"<p>

"I'm going, I'm going!"

There's a collective silence as everyone crowds around Kacey: Kevin and Nelson on either side of her and Stevie and Zander leaning over the back of the couch. Kacey flips through the pages of the advance copy of the yearbook she bribed a journalism club member for (she may not have been a Perf in years, but she still has connections) until she reaches the senior class hall of fame.

"Kacey got 'Best Dressed!'"

Kacey says "Of course I did," at the same time Kevin says "Of course she did." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh look, Kevin and I got 'Class Clown.'"

"Grace won 'Best Car.'" Zander jabs a finger at the picture of Grace's bright pink Corvette. Nelson nods in approval.

"Aw. I voted for Andy Bartlett."

"Stevie, Andy's car is missing a door," Zander points out.

"So? I'd rather drive a car with no door than that thing."

"I'd drive it."

"Really, Zander? You'd drive a pink convertible?"

The two of them squabble while Kacey turns the page. "Oh, Stevie, Zander, you guys won…." She trails off, and her jaw drops in an almost comical manner in time with Kevin's and Nelson's.

"What? 'Most Musical?'" Zander cranes his neck to get a look.

Kevin pulls the yearbook away from Kacey. "It says, 'Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins: Cutest Couple.'"

There's a loud simultaneous 'WHAT?" from Zander and Stevie, who practically crash into each other in an attempt to get the yearbook from Kevin. Stevie reaches it first, snatches the yearbook out of his hands. Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey leap off the couch to gather around Stevie.

"How did this happen? We're not even dating!"

"Am I hearing things in stereo, or are they just talking in unison?" Kevin wonders aloud.

"I can't believe you guys didn't even tell me!" Kacey wails.

"We're not a couple!" they protest.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out!" Kacey continues, apparently oblivious to the two of them. "It was so obvious and I didn't even see it!"

Stevie shoves the yearbook at Zander and grabs Kacey by the shoulders. "Kacey. Zander and I are _not dating_."

This seems to get her attention. She blinks a little in confusion. "Oh. But the yearbook says you are."

Zander runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "How did that even get in there? Shouldn't there be some sort of requirement that the people voted "Cutest Couple" are actually, you know, a _couple_?"

"What _I_ don't understand is how enough people thought we were dating to get us voted 'Cutest Couple' in the first place," Stevie says.

"Well," Kacey begins, taking the yearbook back from Zander and flipping through it, "you guys _do_ touch each other an awful lot."

"We do not!"

Zander and Stevie glare at each other. "Stop saying what I'm saying! No, you stop! No, _you_! _Ugh_!" They throw their hands into the air at the same time and stalk off to opposite corners of the band room.

"Look, guys, this is an advance copy, right?" Kevin says.

"Yeah. So?"

"_So,_ maybe it's not too late for them to change it before they release the yearbook."

The two of them nod slowly, absorbing this. "Yeah. Right."

Kacey's ignoring the conversation, engrossed in something. "When did they get this picture?"

Nelson peeks over Kacey's shoulder. "And what are you guys even doi-"

"_Nothing_." Stevie grabs the yearbook from Kacey, slams it shut.

"But-"

The bell to signal the end of lunch rings. "Iiiiiii'd better get this back to the journalism club," Kacey says, plucking the yearbook out of Stevie's fingers and heading out the door. Kevin and Nelson follow her, leaving Stevie and Zander alone. They glance at each other from across the room.

"We should probably talk to the journalism club later," Stevie says.

"Yeah."

Beat.

"But you know, we _could_ just leave it," Zander suggests.

"Yeah?" Stevie raises her eyebrows.

"Well, it'd probably be a pain for them to change it at this point, right? Besides, hey, we're in the senior class Hall of Fame. Can't beat that, right?"

"Right."

"And now all the girls of Brewster High will be jealous of you."

Stevie crosses the room, punches him in the arm. Zander winces. "You're such an _ass_ sometimes."

"You're _violent._"

"You're fine." She reaches out, linking her arm with the one she just punched. "Come on, 'boyfriend.' We're going to be late for class."

"Whatever you say."

When they reach the door, Zander stops. "You know, if we're going to try and make this believable, you should probably kiss me."

"Don't push your luck, Zander."

"Right."

She kisses him anyway.


End file.
